Nightbreeze
Name: Nightkit Nightpaw Nightbreeze (RPed by Frosty) Rank: Deputy Appearance: Nightbreeze has sleek black fur and vivid light green eyes. She has white dots around one of her eyes with a line of them running down her face from her eye that then curl around her neck before fading away at her shoulders. A thick line of grey runs down from her chin to her tail. The tip of her tail is white and the rest has stripes of grey on it. Her paws are white and the white continues up the back of her legs. She has dark grey stripes on her back with white stripes over them. Two white stripes for each dark grey stripe. Her ear tips are grey with a ring of white beneath that. Personality: Nightbreeze is quite friendly. Even though she's a young adult, she enjoys playing with the kits and racing the other warriors. When dealing with important matter that involve the clan, though, she can be very serious. Not very good at thinking on her feet, but given time can come up with good strategies. Her lack of quick thinking can be her downfall in a battle, though. On ok fighter, and better than most cats at hunting, but still not the best. She does believe that most things should be solved non-violently, but accepts that in clan life, under Hawkstar's rule, a lot of things make cats turn to violence. Personally thinks all cats should be treated fairly and that they are all equals, even kittypets and rogues, but knows her point of view is not shared so goes against it and tries to say things that will make her clanmates happy. Being deputy, she knows that if she can last until Hawkstar dies, then she can change how the clan works and maybe even convince cats of her view. History: Nightbreeze was born in MistClan. She is the daughter of Amberlight and Nightclaw. Her father, Nightclaw, died in battle before she was born, and when she was her mothers only kit, Amberflight named her after her father. As a kit, Nightkit decided to explore the territory. She found the stepping stones and wanted to tried and cross them. Unfortunatley, she slipped and fell into the river. She got washed down a bit, and nearly drowned, but hit a stick that was caught in the grass but was dipping into the water. Grabbing on to it, she managed to clamber out. Later, she wanted to explore again, because she was stubborn as a kit and didn't learn her lesson, and went to explore the Flower Field. Luckily, nothing bad happened except her getting in huge trouble for when she got back. Later, she became an apprentice. During her apprenticeship, she was climbing the Great Oak with her friends, when she fell, damaging her paw. It wasn't permanent, and it healed. When she became deputy, she was really surprised and instantly became worried she would fail at her new, important job. She became tense and worried. Once she had been deputy for a while, though, she loosened up and became friendly again and was more confident at her role. Family: Amberflight (Mother) Nightclaw (Father) Apprentice: Silentpaw Category:MistClan Cats Category:High-ranked Cats Category:She-cats Category:FrostyBee123's Cats